Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to a method and an apparatus for managing a cloud server in a cloud environment.
A cloud system refers to a computing system that may use IT related services at once, such as storage of data, networks, and use of content, through a server on the Internet. In other words, it refers to a computing environment in which information is permanently stored in a server on the Internet and is temporarily stored in a client such as IT devices, such as a desktop PC, a tablet PC, a notebook, a netbook, and a smartphone. That is, it is a concept of storing all information of the user in a server on the Internet and using the information through various IT devices in any place or situation.
In other words, the cloud system provides a computing service for borrowing computing resources, such as software, which exists like cloud as much as the user likes and paying costs for the computing resources, and refers to a technology of integrating the computing resources existing at different physical locations with a virtualization technology and providing the integrated computing resources.
In recent years, as the cloud systems have been increasingly used, processes of freely scaling out and in servers have been frequently performed in the cloud systems. Accordingly, a measure for dynamically scaling out and in a server in a cloud system is necessary. Further, a measure for dynamically processing and managing the setting of the servers when the server is scaled out and in in the cloud system is also necessary.